


Poisonous desire

by imera



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cricket, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin can act on his obsession he decides to go for it, after all, nobody can love Arthur as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pinch hit story written for sallyna_smile for her art ([link to art](http://i.imgur.com/BodVcHW.png)) over at livejournal. It's a pinch hit for the merlin reverse bang.

“Merlin, get back on the sofa, sitting so close can’t be good for your eyes.”

His mother meant well, but he’d heard her complain about him sitting too close to the telly a million times before, even though he only sat there when _he_ was on.

“Merlin, move back,” she repeated a few seconds later as he hadn’t moved. Reluctantly Merlin shifted backwards, hating their small telly. They weren’t rich, but Merlin knew they could afford a slightly bigger telly. However, when he suggested it to his mother she said the one they had was good enough as Merlin was spending too much time inside. She meant well by what she said, but Merlin hated going outside.

He didn’t really hate it outside, it was more the lack of friends. His only friend Will was great, but he was getting a little more serious with a girl and didn’t have time to see Merlin as often. There were others in his small town he liked, but nobody were as close to him as Will.

It didn’t matter, Merlin had other interests which he occupied his time with.

As he sat in the old sofa he leaned slightly forward, wishing he was back on the floor. He wasn’t really interested in sport, but he’d fallen for one of the players. The moment he saw Arthur Pendragon for the first time he couldn’t get him out of his mind.

There was something special about Arthur, about the way he talked to his friends, the way he walked, and even the way he brushed his hair whenever it fell on his face.

Merlin watched closely as Arthur and another of his teammates prepared themselves, the ball was thrown and Arthur hit it. Merlin’s heart skipped a beat as Arthur ran, wind brushing through his hair as he smiled brightly.

Merlin wanted to be good, but whenever Arthur was on he couldn’t help himself. He was so taken by Arthur that he didn’t realise he’d moved off the sofa before his mother snapped at him for not listening to her. She was occupied with washing and cleaning and didn’t notice him moving back a moment earlier.

Merlin moved back again, making it halfway to the sofa before stopping as they cameramen took a closeup of Arthur. He was perfect, his golden hair, his cocky smile, his blue eyes. All Merlin wanted to do was to be there and touch Arthur, to feel his warm skin against the palm of his hand, to let his thumb move across his lips, to kiss him.

It wasn’t the first time he’d been obsessed with another individual, but never had he struggle so much with his obsession as he did right then.

“Arthur,” he whispered, loving how the name rolled of his tongue, how it came out as natural to him as breathing. He always liked names beginning with A. It was the first name in the alphabet, number one, it was also a letter most names had, and it was a letter he didn’t have. Merlin wasn’t such a bad name, but it was nothing compared with Arthur.

The camera zoomed out so he could see the whole of Arthur as he prepared himself to bat, his white clothes slightly goldish as the dust from the sand stuck to his uniform. Merlin watched closely, swallowing slightly as Arthur was ready, holding his breath as the ball was thrown, and smiling broadly as Arthur hit the ball and it moved past the boundary.

His mother said something, Merlin didn’t hear what it was but he automatically moved further back, not wanting his mother to complain yet again.

“Merlin, what do you want for dinner?” He could hear her question, but at the same time they had another closeup of Arthur’s face, which caused caused him to forget everything, included his mother.

“Merlin, could you please answer me?”

“Eh,” he began, not sure what she had asked about. However, a quick glance at the clock was all he needed in order to guess what her question was about. “Anything will be good, I’m not that hungry today.”

“You’ve got to eat, you’re thin enough as it is. Are you sure you’re well?”

“Yes mom, I’m fine, I just haven’t been hungry lately. You know how that goes, one day I’m eating like a horse, the next I’m barely eating more than a mouse.” His mother didn’t look convinced but she seemed to accept his excuse and returned to the kitchen.

The truth was that Merlin hadn’t felt like eating since he saw Arthur for the first time. It was love at first sight, Merlin standing in the bar where he worked at, watching the news about a new cricket player who was taking the world by storm. He was young, rich, and a Duke. After that Merlin bought every magazine he’d come across which had any information about Arthur, even if it was in the least trustworthy tabloid. He didn’t care if it was true or not, as long as they mentioned Arthur he was happy.

He would cut out the short articles, then carefully glue them in his scrapbook. The book wasn’t that large, but it was already half full with clippings of Arthur, short poems he’d written about him, or even small declarations of love. Next to his scrapbook he had a box filled with letters addressed to Arthur. Sadly he couldn’t send them to the man as he didn’t want anyone discovering and taking that away Arthur as they did with all the other men he fancied..

It wasn’t the first time he’d fallen in love with someone, and while people would say it was an unhealthy obsession he thought it was perfectly fine, it was his way of letting someone know he really liked them. If he wanted to keep Arthur he needed to keep it a secret, if not then his mother would send him away to the crazy house as she threatened to do the last time the police got involved with his love life.

Suddenly adds interrupted the game, which meant he had a few minutes to do all the essentials before he could return to watch the remaining of the match.

“Merlin, could you please take the garbage out?” his mother asked as he entered the kitchen to get some water. He wanted to say he didn’t have time, but didn’t want his mother to worry about him so he smiled and accepted the the task, knowing he would have to run down and back up the apartment stairs in order to return before he missed anything important. 

As he ran to the garbage cans he overheard two of the neighbours standing outside chatting as one returned with his dog from their nightly walk.

“Long since there has been any cricket tournament up here, you should think there is something wrong with us. Sadly I didn’t attend the last time as my wife went into labour.” James was an elderly man who used to babysit Merlin when he was younger

“So we might finally get to see the new star, I’ve heard he’s quite picky about his food, even more than my daughter,” Samuel said and laughed. 

“Are you talking about Arthur Pendragon?” Merlin asked, not caring if he interrupted their private conversation. “Are you sure?” Merlin asked as Samuel nodded.

“Yes. You know how my wife is a manager for the hotel in the city, well, the cricket board reserved enough rooms for several teams for the total of two weeks. She doesn’t know which teams will be there yet, as the board didn’t add that information, but we’re certain that young bloke must be a part of it, it would be idiotic if they didn’t use his fame to capture some of the more influenced teenagers, he’s even more popular than certain music or movie stars we have,” James said, sounding as eager as Merlin felt at that moment.

“Yes, that would be foolish. There has always been young people following the sport, but that’s nothing compared to how famous the sport has become after Pendragon joined his team.” Samuel added.

Merlin agreed with both of them as his mind processed all the information he received. The men continued to discuss the upcoming event as Merlin bid them goodnight, suddenly not that anxious about seeing Arthur on the telly when he knew he could see him in real life. Not only that, but whenever the hotel was booked for sport events the players would always visit the bar he worked at which was located almost next to it, so unless Arthur didn’t drink then Merlin would have a chance to be close to him.

He wondered why he was given the chance to see Arthur, maybe it was because he’d been good and not sent the letters, that maybe a higher power decided to award him, to give him what he wanted the most, Arthur. He realised then that just meeting him wouldn’t be enough, that he needed the man. 

A plan formed in his mind, a devious plan which would grant him his one wish. It wouldn’t be easy, and he would have to lie to his mother, and everyone else, but it was the only way for him to get everything he deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin could be really sweet if he wanted to be, and with that kindness he managed to gain information of when the tournament would be held. It was still classified information as the board hadn’t given out any information, but Sara, James’ wife, didn’t mind telling Merlin as he was the sweetest boy besides her own children. It also helped that when he asked she was babysitting her two children as James and Sara returned from a birthday party.

With the information on when the tournament would be held Merlin was able to shape the schedule at work so he had all the night shifts in that period, as being there almost all day would make him less of a suspect.

Planning everything wasn’t an easy task. Not only did the moment have to be perfect, but in order for him to keep Arthur all to himself he needed a place to hide him, and supplies to last them for a while as Merlin didn’t want to return to the store every time they needed something. He knew that once Arthur was his he needed to return to his daily life so nobody would suspect him, because if others found Arthur then Merlin would never see him again, like they had with his other relationships.

The psychiatrist said he was a stalker, Merlin accepted her diagnosis back then because he knew she would never let him go if he kept denying what she believed he was. She kept giving him examples of convicted stalkers, of stalkers who killed whoever they liked, but Merlin wasn’t like that, he wouldn’t kill Arthur, he only wanted him.

She was wrong, but because he wanted to be free he needed to play along, and with the help of another man who also suffered from the same strong loving feelings as he did, Merlin was able to fool the psychiatrist.

Slowly time passed, and while he was still eager to see Arthur in magazines and on the telly, he could barely wait till the day when he would see him in person.

“Maybe if you offer the players three free drinks then the income would increase,” he suggested to Gaius one day, knowing that if he wanted to be certain Arthur would be there then he would have to give him something, and free drinks always worked.

“Are you mad, do you know how many players there will be combined?”

“Ok, what about giving the winners three free drinks, those in second place two drinks and third place one drink, and those who didn’t place half off their first drink.”

“I like that idea more, three free drinks, ridiculous,” he finished and giggled at the silly idea. Merlin didn’t like fooling Gaius, but Arthur was more important than Gaius, Arthur was even more important than his own mother.

Everything sorted itself out, and the only thing he lacked was Arthur. His skin was tingling from excitement as he thought about Arthur, and his cock hardened every time he imagined how it would be like to touch the beauty for the first time.

Slowly the day came and the city, as well as all towns nearby, came alive. The city wasn’t that small, but as time passed certain events faded away until the only thing the towns had left was sport events involving children. Why the board even wanted to hold the tournament there in the first place was a mystery to Merlin, but he wasn’t going to complain as he would finally get what he desired the most.

Preparing himself for the first shift during the tournament’s second week he put on the nicest shirt he owned, and even styled his hair, he wanted to look good for Arthur. It turned out his time in the bathroom was wasted as Arthur never showed, it turned out of the players showed that day. As he went to bed that night he was angry and punched his pillow until his mother called from the first floor and asked if everything was fine.

“Yes mom, everything is well.”

He wanted to cry, and he wanted to rip the scrapbook he’d put together of Arthur, but instead he managed to calm himself enough until he remembered that it was another six days left of the tournament.

The next day he was still hopeful of seeing Arthur, and again he was disappointed as only two players came, and neither were on Arthur’s team. He hated them, he hated all the players, and he was beginning to hate Arthur, but like the first day he took deep breaths and convinced himself that the next day he might get lucky.

He was sort of lucky, as three of Arthur’s teammates came in that next day, all in a cheerful mood. While they weren’t Arthur Merlin could maybe use them for information. As he brought them their beers Merlin casually asked how the game was going.

“It’s great, we’re up next once this round has ended.”

“Oh, that’s great. So far not many players has come in here, I know the hotel offers their own alcohol, but we still hope to see more of you.”

“Yeah, most stick to the hotel right now as they aren’t allowed to drink much until after our round has ended, either that or they have willpower which some of us lack,” he said and the three of them laughed as they lifted their glasses and drank richly of their beer. “Just give it a few days and then you’ll see more of us.”

“Great,” Merlin said, wanting to ask specifically about Arthur, but knowing that the best way to hold onto Arthur was if others didn’t know who had him.

The next few days more players entered their bar, unfortunately none were Arthur. He was annoyed at the fact that he hadn’t seen Arthur, but he knew he needed to keep up his appearance if he wanted them to return again, hopefully with Arthur.

As he worked night shifts he spent his days watching the cricket games. His mother believed he was an avid cricket fan suggested one day that they could look for tickets if he wanted to see the game in real life, and while he would love seeing Arthur he didn’t want to sit and wait for him to run back and forth on the field, not when he could spend that time preparing the cabin his father left him, which hadn’t been used in forever. 

Merlin continued to hold onto his hopes of seeing Arthur. It turned out that the players were right, as teams were done with their last game they showed up in his bar. In the end the bar was so full that Merlin feared Arthur might end up looking for another bar.

It turned out that the bar had room for even more people as the final game ended. It didn’t surprise Merlin that Arthur’s team were the champions, after all, they had the best player.

Merlin moved smoothly through the masses of players as they came for their free beers or drinks. He was so occupied with their orders that he almost missed Arthur entering the bar. Luckily the other players cheered even louder as the champions entered, even those who lost cheered him on.

Watching Arthur as he walked through the mass was breathtaking, it was even better than on the telly, not that Merlin doubted how good he looked in real life. Arthur held his head high and was as kind to those who lost as to his team mates. He was classy, he was a king.

“Free beers for my team!” Arthur shouted and received several laughs; he was in a good mood. He continued through the masses of cheerful players until he reached a table where several of his friends waited for him. Merlin wanted to go to him at once, but he still had three beers to deliver before he could move his attention to Arthur.

Finally, after he delivered the beer, he could be near Arthur. He knew the key for him being successful with his plan was to stay calm and not let Arthur, or anyone else, know just how excited he was. He wasn’t stupid and knew that his feelings were not accepted in society, that loving someone as much as he did was only fine if the other shared the same feelings. They just didn’t understand Merlin and his kind, they were special.

“For my free drinks I’ll first take one beer, then one shot, and then some fancy umbrella drink if you carry those,” Arthur said with his large and goofy smile. Merlin almost forgot to breathe as he stood so close to Arthur, but quickly remembered to act normal as Arthur turned his attention back to his friends, not bothered by Merlin’s strange behaviour. Merlin hurried away to get the beer, not wanting Arthur to wait too long.

“Congratulations,” he said as he returned to Arthur’s table. “I wasn’t able to be there but I caught your performance, it was great.”

“Thank you,” Arthur said with a smile as he picked up his beer. “It’s been a pleasure to play in this town.”

Merlin wanted to tell Arthur just how much he admired him, but then another table were chanting _’beer, beer, beer’_ as they hit their empty glasses against the table. He hated to leave, but told himself that it wasn’t his last chance to tell Arthur just how much he loved him.

As the night moved along the players became more and more drunk, which was good as Merlin needed them too drunk to notice him as he moved along with his plan, it wouldn’t be long before he would have Arthur.

Arthur, and the rest at his table, were drunk. Mostly because Merlin had mixed their drinks a bit stronger than needed, but also because they were celebrating winning. One of the other players at Arthur’s table was already sleeping, two were singing, and the rest were chatting in a low tone, looking as if they were going to sleep soon. Once Merlin was done serving another table he went behind the bar and pulled out enough shot glasses for all the players, then filled them with tequila and placed them all on his plate. Once prepared he pulled out the small bag with the pulverised date rape tablet and poured it in one of the glasses, then moving the glass a little to the side so he would know which was Arthur’s. Because he didn’t want the rest to be too aware of what he was doing he added a little to the other shots as well, not much, just enough to make them less aware of what was happening with Arthur. Once the powder dissolved Merlin picked up the plate and went to the table.

“I bring gifts, they are from a fan.” The reaction to the shots were split, half were happy to get free drinks, the other probably struggling with what they had already consumed.

“Come on, last one, I promise,” one player said and nudged the one sitting next to him. In the end the ones who protested eventually agreed on the last drink, which wouldn’t have mattered for Merlin as Arthur was one of the eager ones.

“One for all,” Arthur said and held up his glass.

“And all for one,” the rest added before they all, except for the one sleeping, swallowed their drinks.

Merlin smiled to himself as he turned and walked away from the table, done with the second stage. The first stage was getting them drunk, the second giving the pill to Arthur, a pill which was often used in order for the attacker to take advantage of the victim, but which he was using in order to give Arthur what he needed, love. All he had to do hen was to wait a few minutes and then he would finally have Arthur.

“Gaius, I need a short break, my feet are killing me, can you take over for me?”

“Sure.” Gaius barely had time to answer before someone called for more beer.

Merlin pulled off his apron and went to the back room, struggling not to seem overly excited. He pulled out the extra shift of clothes he’d brought, knowing that if anyone saw Arthur be taken the best thing was for them to think it was someone else. He’d paid close attention to the other guests, making sure nobody were in the back where they could see him, or Arthur.

He counted the second, knowing he would at least have to give it five minutes. As he waited in the dark he restlessly tapped his foot against the floor as he thought of the worst scenarios. He feared someone would recognise him, or that someone would know what he was doing. As the seconds passed he found less reasons to trust his own plans.

Even though he was insecure of his plan working he decided to go through with it anyway. Once he entered the bar again, the hood pulled over his head, he was glad he took a chance as the players around Arthur were all struggling to focus as the drug had taken its toll on them.

Merlin’s blood was pumping harder than ever as he struggled to stay calm. He took three steps into the bar, making sure Gaius wasn’t anywhere to be seen, and then moved towards Arthur with determined steps.

Arthur was resting against the table, almost fully knocked out. Carefully Merlin helped him stand, surprised by how heavy he was. He took another look around the room before slowly walking towards the exit as the other players were occupied with their friends.

Merlin was surprised at how calm he was as he half carried Arthur through the door, and how the rest of them didn’t even seem to notice the state Arthur was in. It didn't bother him that others didn’t love Arthur as much as he did, at least then Arthur would appreciate Merlin’s love even more.

“Where…” Arthur moaned, his head rolling from side to side as he sluggishly moved his feet. He seemed to want to stop, but his body was too sedated for him to do anything but follow Merlin as he held him tightly and moved further and further away from the bar.

Merlin had a whole hour left before he was done for the night, and he knew that he needed to get back before anyone would notice, mainly Gaius. His car was parked close by, but still hidden so nobody would come across Arthur passed out in the car.

It didn’t take long before they reached the car, but the closer they got the harder it was for Arthur to move as the drug took hold of his whole body and he struggled to take the last few steps that were left. Somehow Merlin, who wasn’t an athlete, managed to carry Arthur all the way to the car, and as soon as he was in the back Merlin covered him with a blanket, wanting Arthur to be as comfortable as possible as he waited for Merlin.

Returning to the bar he changed his clothes and continued his job as if his lover wasn’t waiting for him. Several guests left as it was getting late, and others had to be ordered to leave as they were sleeping. Luckily they were all sleeping in the hotel which wasn’t far away so he didn’t need to waste more time waiting for a cab and making sure they didn’t fall asleep outside the bar. As the bar emptied Merlin would clean up as much as possible before he was allowed to leave.

“I guess that will do for tonight, I’ll take care of the remaining guests. Good night Merlin.”

“Good night Gaius.”

Merlin was so excited to return to his lover that as soon as he was a safe distance from the bar he ran to his car, somehow expecting Arthur to be gone.

Arthur was not missing, in fact, it didn’t look like he’d moved since Merlin dropped him off. Almost believing it was all a dream Merlin let his fingers caress Arthur’s cheek, holding his breath as the warm skin sent tingles through his body. Arthur was gorgeous awake, but even more so as he was sleeping peacefully. His face was relaxed, sincere, loving, and Merlin knew then that he’d done the right thing.

He pulled out his phone and called his mother, telling her he would be late as his car broke down. Luckily she knew he could fix his own car, so she wouldn’t be nervous if he didn’t return home before she went to bed.

Eager to touch Arthur again he drove faster than the speed limit, knowing he needed to be back home before his mother woke up at eight as he didn’t want her to suspect anything.

The small cabin was hidden deep in the forest, so far away from anyone that if he shouted nobody would hear him. It was the perfect place for Arthur to fall in love with Merlin, for him to realise that Merlin was the best thing that would ever happen to him.

Moving Arthur from the car to the house was an even harder task than getting him out of the bar. Merlin wasn’t strong, but he refused to drag Arthur against the dirty ground, so he continued to struggle carrying him into the cabin. In the end he was glad he hadn’t given up as Arthur was safe and sound in the old lumber bed. Merlin had attached some old fashioned iron cuffs and chains into the wall, which he then used to chain Arthur in the bed, knowing that Arthur wouldn’t understand at first why he was being loved as much, as he hadn’t really done much to deserve all of Merlin’s love. Not only would his wrists be chained, but so would his legs, just so he wouldn’t fall out of bed.

Once Arthur was safe in the bed Merlin lay down next to him, unable to take his eyes off the sleeping beauty. He caressed Arthur’s cheek, still struggling to accept that Arthur was finally his. A thumb moved across the lips, carefully entering the slightly parted lips. The instant they came in contact with the teeth Merlin pulled out, not wanting to leave any foul taste in Arthur’s mouth as Merlin hadn’t washed his hands.

He wouldn’t make love to Arthur as he was sleeping, as he wanted Arthur to be awake for such an important step in their relationship, but he could do other things. Slowly his hand moved down Arthur’s body until he reached the bulge between Arthur’s legs, while at the same time reaching for his own cock. “Arthur,” he gasped as his body reacted to the attractive man besides him. “I love you,” he continued to whisper as both his and Arthur’s cock hardened.

He was already close after a few minutes, but then Arthur moaned and Merlin lost it, his whole body trembling as he lay next to his love.

Exhausted by both work, carrying Arthur into the cabin, and the orgasm, Merlin’s eyes shut close as he shifted towards Arthur, wrapping his arm around the masculine chest while moving his leg across Arthur’s legs. He couldn’t believe his lover had finally arrived, and if Merlin didn’t have to return to his home so nobody would worry about him he would stay with Arthur until the day they died.

His mother was still sleeping as he entered his room and slinked into bed, exhausted by all the running around. She didn’t seem to notice anything strange going on as she woke up thirty minutes after he went to bed.

“I’ll be back tonight, I’ve prepared something for you to eat.”

“Thanks. I’ll be out a bit today, in case I’m not home by the time you return, but you shouldn’t worry,” he managed to say without sounding too tired. Once she left he closed his eyes once more to get some sleep before going out to introduce himself to Arthur.


	3. Chapter 3

As he drove up to the cabin everything seemed normal, it wasn’t until he parked the car and got out that he could hear that Arthur was awake. He wasn’t sure how long Arthur had called for help, if he’d shouted since he woke up or if he was yelling because he heard the car. Merlin would have to apologise to him for leaving him alone, it wasn’t something he wanted to do, but it was necessary.

He held the food his mother made in one hand and entered the cabin, his heart beating faster than ever as he would finally confess his love.

“Help! Someone please help me!” Arthur called as Merlin opened the door. He placed the food on the small counter and walked to the bedroom door, resting a hand on the door as he tried to take a deep breath to calm his nerves.

“Who are you?” it was the first thing Arthur asked as Merlin opened the door and took a step towards the bound beauty. “Can you help me?” Again there was no reply from Merlin as he found it difficult to speak directly to Arthur. “Listen, go out and see if you find a key, or anything which can be used to cut or break these chains.”

“Why?” Merlin found himself asking. Arthur looked shocked, or maybe he was scared; Merlin couldn’t always tell the difference between those two.

Slowly he walked towards the bed, slightly confused at how Arthur tried to move further away from him.

“Where am I?”

“In the cabin my father left me,” Merlin replied, not wanting to keep any secrets from Arthur.

“Are you the one behind this?” Arthur asked as he moved his hands. The cuffs around his ankles were bound to the heavy wooden bedframe, and the ones around his wrists were attached to the same chain which ran through a ring above his head which was attached to the wall. The short length of the chain forced Arthur to keep his hands half way up most of the time.

“It’s for your own protection.”

Arthur didn’t look convinced, instead he tried to shift even further away from Merlin, not that he was able to get away as the cuff around his legs kept him in the bed. “Is this some kind of sick game? Release me this instant!” he barked.

Merlin knew he didn’t really mean it, that the reason why he wanted to be released was because he was a free spirit. Sadly Merlin couldn’t release him as he hadn’t told Arthur about his feelings, and neither had he shown him all the letters he never got to send, or the scrapbook.

“Not yet, we still got some work to do before you’re ready.”

“Work? The only work that will happen is the police work once I’m free.”

“Then I guess you will have to stay here for longer than I anticipated.” Merlin kept calm as Arthur seemed to try and understand what he just told him.

“You’re the bartender, from the bar, I remember you. Someone must have seen you kidnapping me, they will know, and then you’ll be in big trouble.”

“They don’t know it was me, nobody was paying any attention to you.”

“Do you think you can kidnap the most famous cricket player and not get caught? Why have you done this, what are your demands?”

“Love.” His response was simple, the only thing he wanted was for Arthur to know how much he loved him, and share his feelings. “Are you hungry?” His demand seemed to surprise Arthur, but his next question baffled him. “It’s rude not to reply, do you want something to eat?” Merlin tried again.

“You sick bastard, why are you doing this?”

“I told you, because of love.” Merlin didn’t wait for Arthur to reply before he moved back into the living area and portioned out the food equally. He thought earlier of bringing some wine as well, as Arthur was certainly used to the good life, but after having spent all of his money on canned food and things to fix up the cabin so it was livable for a duke, he didn’t have any left for wine. He could buy some wine once he got his paycheck, but until then Arthur would have to settle for water, tea and juice.

Arthur kept shouting different things to him, rude things, things which Merlin never thought could come out of Arthur’s pretty lips. Merlin let him continue, as he probably needed to get it out of his system, but as he kept on shouting how horrible Merlin was and all the wrong thing he did Merlin decided he would have to teach him a lesson.

Grabbing the riding crop he entered the bedroom. Maybe Arthur didn’t see the riding crop as he didn’t stop. “Be nice,” he warned Arthur. He didn’t listen, instead he kept on telling Merlin how he would rot in prison once they found him.

Carefully he lay the plate down on the nightstand next to the bed, hoping that Arthur would stop. He didn’t, so Merlin smacked his upper thigh with the crop, not too hard, but enough to startle Arthur.

“I’ve been really good and patient, I was even going to buy some wine once I can afford it. I’m hurt you keep saying such things about me, and I would appreciate it if you stopped.” Merlin tried to be nice, but Arthur didn’t care and continued, which earned him another whip, that time harder than the first time.

“You sick twisted fuck!” Arthur shouted.

Refusing to accept that behaviour from someone he loved, Merlin whipped him again, harder.

“Stop it!”

“Not before you behave,” Merlin replied calmly, taking a short break in order to see if Arthur had learned his lesson. It looked like he wanted to say something, but then changed his mind and closed his mouth. “Good boy.”

“What do you want with me? Is it money? Are you doing this for the fame?”

“I’m doing this for you, for us.”

“Us?”

“Yes, I’m doing this for us, for our future.”

“We have no future, I don’t even know you.”

“But you will, now that we’re finally together.”

“You’re si…” his voice trailed off as his eyes shifted over to the whip in Merlin’s hand.

Watching Arthur he noticed things about his behaviour, like the faint tremble as he lay there. It was slightly cold in the cabin, so Merlin decided to get a blanket for him. Arthur shifted further away as Merlin walked towards him. He didn’t get far of course as the cuffs kept him on the bed, but enough so Merlin worried about him falling off the bed.

“There isn’t any electricity here, the cabin is old, and my father never cared about it later on. And sadly the fireplace isn’t working properly, smoke is entering the cabin.” He didn’t ask if Arthur wanted the blanket, and luckily he didn’t shift too much as Merlin lay it across his body.

“So we’re in a cabin, in the middle of the woods?”

“Yes, all alone, away from anyone who can destroy this beautiful relationship.”

“We’re not together,” Arthur repeated.

“That’s only because you haven’t had a chance to talk to me, because I wasn’t really allowed to fall in love again. I wrote you letters, almost a hundred, but I never sent them as I didn’t want anyone to stop me like they did before.”

“Before? What happened then?” Merlin was happy that Arthur was finally showing an interest in him, but wished he wasn’t asking about his previous relationships.

“They forbade me from contacting them again, telling me that if I ever did it I could go to jail, or be locked up in a mental house. I’m not mental, people just don’t understand me.” Merlin picked up the food and faced Arthur again. “Are you hungry?”

“No,” Arthur replied in a harsh tone. Merlin shrugged and sat down on the small stool next to the bed, taking small bites of the food as he watched Arthur.

Arthur was just as amazing as he imagined he would be, his face striking as he watched Merlin, his expressions changing ever so often as he looked around the room. Merlin knew it wasn’t a modern cabin, but there wasn’t much he could do with it.

“I’ve followed your carrier for a long time, since you first signed that contract. I fell in love with you from the first moment I saw you, you were simply amazing.”

“And yet, you’ve never met me.”

“It doesn’t matter, you’re my soul mate, my true love.”

“I have a girlfriend.”

“No you don’t. Don’t lie to me, I don’t like it when someone lies to me.” Merlin couldn’t stand liars, and if Arthur decided to lie again he needed to be punished.

Merlin was done eating, he wasn’t full, but he had better things to do, like tell Arthur just how amazing he was.

Once his hands were clean he climbed in bed with Arthur. Again Arthur tried to move further away from Merlin, failing as the cuffs held him on the bed.

“You’re really sexy, do you know that?” Merlin said as he shifted closer to Arthur until he was cuddling against him. “Of course you already know it, how can you not! Tell me, did you get many fan letters?” When Arthur didn’t answer Merlin sat up and gave him a nasty look. “Answer me, did you get many fan letters?” he asked in a harsher tone.

“A few.” Arthur’s voice was filled with worry, but Merlin didn’t care, Arthur had nothing to worry about with him.

“What did they say?”

Arthur looked away for a brief moment, the chain above his head shaking slightly. “That they liked how I looked, and how I played, and that they would want to meet me.”

“Did you ever meet any of them?” Arthur shook his head. “Good.” Merlin was happy with the answer and lay down against Arthur’s chest, running his fingers up and down the buttoned shirt. “Good,” he repeated more to himself than as a reply to Arthur’s answer.

Resting against Arthur he realised that the beauty was finally calming down. Merlin loved hearing his heart as it kept beating, making the whole situation feel more real. “I’ve dreamt about this moment for so long,” Merlin whispered against Arthur’s chest, his fingers slowly moving down, until he reached the edge of Arthur’s trousers. Arthur twitched slightly but he didn’t move away.

It wasn’t until Merlin’s fingers moved to the top button that Arthur finally spoke. “Please don’t do this,” he begged. He was adorable when he begged, even more so when his voice faltered at the end. Once the button was open Merlin pushed down the zipper, revealing light blue shorts with small white dots on them. Merlin hadn’t expected any daring colours or patterns, but was still slightly disappointed. “No, please!” Arthur cried, that time trying to get away from Merlin’s hand, failing miserably as he was stuck to the bed. Merlin didn’t care about his protest, especially as he knew Arthur would realise just how good it all was once Merlin’s lips were around the base of his cock.

The limb lay softly between Arthur’s legs, almost disappointing Merlin, but he didn’t say anything as not too long after Merlin’s fingers moved up and down against the length it twitched slightly. A smile spread across his lips as he watched the flesh grow, pulsing ever so slightly as his fingers traced its length. “See, you want me,” Merlin concluded, ignoring Arthur’s pleads for him to stop. Arthur didn’t really mean it, he was tired, still drunk, and probably annoyed that Merlin hadn’t unlocked the cuffs.

The cock was half hard when Merlin decided it was enough play and moved down between Arthur’s legs, grabbing the cock firmly. After licking his lips once he swallowed all of Arthur’s cock. Almost instantly the flesh reacted to the hot and wet mouth, pulsing harder, faster, and producing even more precome. The whole body that was attached to the eager cock shook slightly, and his begging was exchanged for soft moans as Merlin’s tongue caressed the head of the cock. As Arthur’s back arched, pushing his cock deeper into Merlin’s mouth, Merlin released a deep groan as he reached for his own cock, pulling it out so fast he wondered if magic was involved. 

The smell, the taste, eve simply feeling the cock in his mouth, pushed Merlin to the edge faster than ever before. He was close, but didn’t want to give in to the pleasure as he wanted to give Arthur good memories of their first time together.

It turned out it wouldn’t be too long before Arthur lost all control as well and came hard into Merlin’s mouth. Eagerly Merlin swallowed all that Arthur offered him, refusing to let a single golden drop go to waste. Once Arthur was empty Merlin shifted so his own cock was aiming at Arthur’s body, wanting to see all of Arthur as he came on him, claiming him. Merlin tried to make eye contact with Arthur just before he came, but Arthur’s eyes were closed, salty tears leaving a wet trail down his cheeks. It didn’t matter to Merlin, he was too far gone to ask why he was crying, instead he closed his own eyes as he finally came, leaving his scent all over Arthur’s upper body.

The whole situation was surreal, he hadn’t imagined that they would go so far their first day together, and he never imagined that Arthur would taste so good, not that he thought Arthur would taste anything but amazing.

As he felt the familiar sleepiness grab a hold over him after his orgasm he lay down next to Arthur, both their cocks safely tucked back into their underwear. “That was nice,” Merlin said. Looking at Arthur’s face he discovered that his own sperm had landed on the pretty face. “Let me get that for you,” Merlin whispered and wiped away the come.

Arthur was still crying, his body shaking softly next to Merlin. Merlin felt bad for him as he was imprisoned in the cabin, and wished he had enough money to rent the best hotel room available for them, if it was possible. Merlin wasn’t stupid and knew that if anyone knew of Arthur they would take his new love from him as they took the others, and he was not willing to give up Arthur.

“I will have to leave soon, but I’ll be back later today. I’ve even taken a few weeks off so I can give you all of my attention.”

“How…” Arthur stopped, looking slightly embarrassed.

“Don’t be afraid, you can ask me anything you want.”

“How will I be able to piss?”

“I have multiple options. You can use a urinal now, or if you want I have adult diapers.” At the last suggestion Arthur’s expression changed from to disgust.

“I will not use any adult diapers,” he said determined.

“Well, then I’ll get the urinal, and if you have to go again before I’ve returned then you will have to hold it, unless you want to lie in a wet bed.” He could see that Arthur did not like that option either, but he didn’t say anything. Merlin found the urinal and helped Arthur as he was tied up. He waited, and waited, until he thought he’d waited a ridiculous amount of time for someone to pee.

“Unless you’ve got a nervous bladder then I see no reason why you’re holding it, remember, I won’t be back for many hours.” Arthur seemed slightly unsure, but he still didn’t release the hold on his bladder. “Pissing in front of me doesn’t make you look weak.”

“That’s easy for you to say freak.” At that comment Merlin pressed his hand just above where the cock began, watching Arthur as he twisted uncomfortably beneath him. “I’m sorry!” he shouted, taking a deep breath as Merlin removed his hand, happy that Arthur was finally learning.

“You should be nicer to me, I’m doing a lot to make you comfortable.”

“I would be even more comfortable if you removed the cuffs.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t do that, wouldn’t want you to think it’s fine to go out alone in the forest, you could get lost you know, and this is a big forest.”

Merlin waited another minute until Arthur was finally able to pee. When he was done Merlin gently dressed Arthur and covered his body with the blanket he’d found earlier.

“I will return later today, I know you haven’t eaten yet, but as you refused to I have no option but to let you starve until I’m back, maybe this will teach you to eat when I’m kindly offering to feed you.” Arthur said nothing as Merlin bid him goodbye.

Merlin didn’t want to leave Arthur, just as he imagined Arthur didn’t want to be alone, but Merlin needed to make sure that nobody knew where Arthur was hiding.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as expected the public was made aware of Arthur missing. As he arrived home he drove past several neighbours standing outside discussing the strange events. Merlin tried to act as if he didn’t care at first, knowing that one of the reasons behind people being caught was that they were over-interested in their own case. Grabbing the plastic bag with fresh fish and the fishing rod, he slowly walked towards the entrance door.

He knew that it wouldn’t be long before the police would come knocking on his door, as they needed to question everyone in the bar, and Merlin held important knowledge of the previous day as he was the one serving them. Merlin found himself wondering what others told the police, if they said they saw Arthur leave with a stranger dressed in black. If they did, then Merlin wondered if they knew the stranger had not entered through the front door. 

His mother was resting in her bedroom as he entered the house. He called to her, informing her that he’d just returned from his fishing trip before entering the kitchen to clean the fish. As the house was silent he turned on the small radio and listened to the news, slightly eager to know what people were saying. The reporter was interviewing random people on the street, who thought that congratulating Arthur on winning was the best thing to say when they were being asked about about the kidnapping. Merlin snorted as the man was shocked as she repeated the question; luckily the rest of them weren’t as stupid as to miss the question.

_There has been no new leads in the case of the missing Arthur Pendragon, cricket champion and superstar. His family will release a press statement shortly, we’ll be back once we know more.’_

_‘Thank you Emma. The police are still questioning the cricket players to see if any of them have any useful information. Personally I doubt any of the players has done anything to hurt Arthur as vengeance for their loss, after all, cricket is a gentleman’s game. They are also going door to door questioning anybody who might have seen anything, but so far there has been no helpful information. I’m afraid all we can do now is wait and hope that Arthur will show up unharmed, or that whoever is behind this will step forward.’_

Merlin smiled as he slit open the last fish. He tried to imagine how it was for those who didn’t know where Arthur was, and figured it had to be like how he would feel if someone else had taken Arthur first.

“Please turn the news off,” his mother muttered slightly tired as she entered the kitchen. “I feel sorry for that guy and his family, but the nurses at work has not stopped talking about him since they first discovered he was missing. Personally I think he could have gone home with a girl, you know how some people are when they are drunk, flirt, go to their place, and don’t wake up until late the next day.”

“Yes, that is probably what happened,” Merlin agreed, not going to tell her that he was in fact missing from the world.

“Isn’t it? Did you see any girls hovering around him last night?”

The truth was that while there were girls in the bar, Arthur’s team were mostly alone. Only one of them showed any interest in the ladies who tried to catch their attention, but the rest were happy drinking with their friends.

“I’m not sure. I mean, there were girls there, but the bar was pretty packed, I wasn’t really able to pay much attention. I remember there were girls hanging around him, but I can’t remember the outcome of that.”

“See, he’s probably still sleeping, the only reason they worry is because he’s famous.” Merlin agreed with a nod as he wondered if Arthur would have gone home with him by his own accord if Merlin had asked.

“Do you have nightshift today?” Merlin asked, wondering as she normally didn’t read in the middle of the day if she didn’t have a nightshift at the hospital.

“Yes, apparently Jenny is sick,” she said with a moan. “Hey, what if she is the mystery girl that the player went home with?”

Merlin knew Jenny well, she was a slut. It wasn’t something he said because he didn’t like how she behaved towards Merlin, which wasn’t with any respect, but because she often showed up in the bar barely dressed, flirting with men to buy her drinks, going home with them and then returning the next weekend to find another sucker who would pay for her. Several of the men kept returning to her, hoping that their gifts would bring her back, and they did, for a day or two. Maybe the right term was a prostitute, but Merlin didn’t care about her enough to care about what she really was, and the men weren’t any better, stupid pigs.

“Maybe,” he said, glad that she hadn’t been there as he had no idea what the outcome of the night would have been if she decided to dig her claws in Arthur.

The phone rang a few seconds later, interrupting Merlin’s thoughts. Because his mother was closer, and because he had fish guts all over his fingers, she answered.

“Oh hi Gaius, he’s occupied right now with the fish,” she said in a cheerful voice. “Oh, ok, I’ll let him know,” she said before hanging up a minute later. “Gaius wanted me to let you know that the police will arrive soon, they have some questions about last night in the bar. Maybe we should mention Jenny being _sick_ today,” his mother joked as she left the kitchen to get dressed.

Merlin thought about it, but then changed his mind as others would not verify that story, Jenny was after all not easily ignored.

About twenty minutes later the police sat in the living room, holding a pen and a notepad, going through details of the previous night. Merlin confirmed most of the things Gaius mentioned to the police, and then noticed that Gaius forgot to mention that Merlin had a short break later that evening. Gaius had probably forgotten, as he often did with less important things, and Merlin wasn’t going to mention it, not when it meant that they would have even less reasons to suspect him. They left as soon as they had answers to all their questions, and soon after that his mother was ready to leave as well.

“I’ll work a double shift today, thanks to Jenny. I prepared some soup for you, don’t forget to eat,” she said as she kissed his forehead and left.

“I won’t, bye.”

Merlin waited until she was gone, then prepared a picnic basket with food and fruit before he went to his car and drove off to the cabin. He’d been away from Arthur for almost four hours, which was more than he thought was reasonable.

Arthur had not moved, much. He still didn’t look happy, but Merlin wasn’t bothered by it as his attention moved to the bloody wrists.

“I see you’ve not been behaved,” he said and moved over to Arthur, shaking his head as he touched the bloody wrists. Arthur tried to pull his hands away, only to hiss as the cuffs cut deeper into the sore flesh. “Why do you want to hurt yourself like this?” Merlin asked Arthur as he left to find the first help box in the next room.

“What will happen to me?” Arthur asked suddenly as Merlin returned to the bed. “Will you kill me?”

“No, of course not, you’re my love, I don’t kill someone I love.”

“Then why have you kidnapped me?”

“Because I love you, and we are destined to be together. Don’t you see? The reason because the tournament was held here is because we’re destined.”

“The reason they decided on this shitty place is because they got a cheap deal for the location.”

“No, it was destiny.”

“You are a crazy fuck.”

“I AM NOT!” Merlin shouted, throwing the bandages on the floor as he was blinded by the anger. “And if you don’t want to die then you better stop accusing me of being crazy.”

Merlin was angry, he was so angry that he barely registered Arthur’s apology.

Somehow,after taking a few deep breaths, Merlin managed to calm down enough so he could think clearly again. He picked up the bandages and the disinfectant, then moved up to the bed where Arthur lay with his wrists on either side of his head, as the chain kept him from lowering the arms.

Pulling out the key from his pocket Merlin unlocked one cuff, his fingers caressing Arthur’s soft palm. After wetting the cotton balls with the disinfectant he carefully dabbed the wounded wrist. Arthur didn’t try to pull away or escape as Merlin believed he would have tried, knowing well enough that Arthur could in fact try to escape Merlin made sure that the key was out of reach for Arthur.

Once his wrist was clean and bandaged Merlin cuffed it once more, then moved over to the other wrist. Arthur continued to lay still, his eyes moving back and forth between Merlin and his own wrist. After Merlin was done with the second hand he went out of the bedroom and picked up the picnic basket, knowing that even though Arthur didn’t feel like it he would have to eat something.

“I brought some sandwiches, and some soup. You have to eat even though you don’t really feel like it.” Arthur was silent, so Merlin pulled out the food, asking Arthur what he would want.

“The soup,” Arthur decided. Merlin noticed the way Arthur’s voice trembled slightly, but he didn’t care as Arthur would finally eat something. Sitting down next to Arthur as if they were in the hospital, Merlin carefully fed Arthur, wanting to kiss him every time the spoon touched Arthur’s mouth. He couldn’t, it wasn’t the right moment, but also because the food he’d brought wasn’t as innocent as it seemed to be.

It wasn’t long after Arthur finished the soup that the sleeping pills he’d put in the soup began to work.

“What is happening?” Arthur asked as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“Don’t worry, keep your eyes closed and relax.”

“Are you going to kill me?”

Merlin tried not to laugh at his question but it was difficult as Arthur was being really adorable. “No silly, I’m not going to kill you, it will simply make things easier if you were asleep for a few hours.”

Arthur tried to speak, but his voice was muffled, so Merlin paid him no attention as he cleaned up Arthur’s dinner. When he’d finished that he went back to Arthur, smiling slightly as he looked forward to the next part.

Unlocking the cuffs he undressed Arthur, then gave him a sponge bath. Arthur didn’t stink, but Merlin thought it would be better if they were both clean their first time together.

When Arthur was clean Merlin covered his body with the blankets and then cuffed him again, not wanting Arthur to think that he was allowed to leave the cabin simply because they had fucked once.

Pleased with how clean Arthur was Merlin undressed himself and washed his own body.

Once clean Merlin climbed into the bed next to Arthur, resting one arm across Arthur’s naked chest, smiling as the warmth radiated from Arthur’s sleeping form. “Soon,” Merlin whispered and closed his eyes. The sleeping pill was strong, but as he hadn’t given Arthur a whole pill he hoped that Arthur would wake up within a few hours, until then he could relax next to his true love.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin must have fallen asleep as when he opened his eyes next he noticed Arthur trying to slide away from him. “Don’t think so,” Merlin whispered in a playful tone as he pulled Arthur closer, not bothered at all about their nudity beneath the covers, even though it was their first time together.

“What are you doing?” Arthur mumbled. Even though he was awake he was still affected by the sleeping pill. “Where are my clothes?”

“You don’t need them.”

“Please, don’t do this,” Arthur begged, but Merlin didn’t hear any of it.

“I’ll be gentle.” Merlin whispered into Arthur’s ear before licking Arthur’s earlobe. While his mouth was occupied kissing Arthur’s jaw his hand moved down between Arthur’s legs, grabbing the limp cock.

“I understand you like me, but shouldn’t we take this slowly?” Arthur’s voice was trembling slightly, but Merlin was more disappointed by how the cock didn’t seem to react to his touch, but he wouldn’t give up that soon.

“I’ve waited for months.”

“But I don’t know you, I don’t know what you like, or what you hate.”

“I love you, and I hate that you’re wasting our time together.” Arthur’s cock was finally reacting to his touch, not much, but it still twitched in his palm. “See, you want this.”

“No, I don’t.” Merlin ignored Arthur as he continued to stroke the warm cock. When Arthur gasped Merlin smiled, knowing that even though Arthur fought him he was no match for their love.

“Relax, enjoy this.”

“They will find me,” Arthur said, right before he gasped.

“Not if I can prevent it.”

Arthur didn’t say anything else, instead he closed his eyes as his cock hardened even more. Merlin smiled as he sat up, making it slightly easier to combine the kissing with the handjob. Eager to continue Merlin reached for the oil which waited on the small nightstand and poured some of it in his palm. The instant he grabbed Arthur’s cock the man gasped before instinctively pushed his cock into Merlin’s oily hand.

Slowly Merlin let his hand move down to Arthur’s balls, playing with them a little before slipping a finger between Arthur’s ass cheeks. Arthur’s body stiffened as Merlin’s finger twisted around against the entrance. “Shhh, relax, it will hurt less.” To his surprise Arthur’s body slowly loosened again.

Merlin inserted the finger, finding himself unable to hold back the moans as he struggled to hold himself from coming too soon. Knowing he couldn’t wait much longer he tried to insert a second finger, wanting to make their first time together slightly less painful for Arthur.

“I thought about letting you take me during our first time together,” Merlin admitted as he licked his lips. “But I don’t think I could wait until our second time, and I’ve gone through all of this trouble to get you here that I think I deserve this.”

Positioning himself himself between Arthur’s legs he caressed Arthur’s strong thighs, caressing him until Arthur seemed to react positively to his touch. Looking at Arthur he noticed that his head was turned away from Merlin, and his eyes were closed, which was a shame, but Merlin didn’t want to waste on that detail when he could spend his time giving them both intense pleasure. Merlin also noticed that Arthur was holding onto the chain which ran from one cuff, through the ring in the wall, and to the other cuff. The sight of him holding on excited so much that if he wasn’t already holding himself he was certain he would come at once.

Moving his attention back to Arthur’s ass he wished that they could make sweet love with Arthur free from the bonds, but as he couldn’t he decided to unlock the ankle cuffs so it would be more enjoyable for both.

Up until that moment Arthur’s eyes were closed, but as the key entered the lock and unfastened the ankle cuffs Merlin could see the interest as Arthur’s attention was captured by his sudden freedom to move his legs. Merlin smiled slightly at Arthur’s small pleasure before he moved his own gaze to the more secretive part of Arthur which he would visit for the first time.

Grabbing a hold of Arthur’s legs he pushed them apart so it would be easier for him to see what he was doing, as well as enjoy the sight of Arthur’s ass as it was offered. Moving closer, he rested the tip of his cock against the inviting hole. A faint voice reached his ears, but he was too far gone to care to know what Arthur was saying, and whatever it was it had to be positive, so Merlin focused on Arthur’s tight ass.

Originally his plan was to move slowly, to enjoy every moment of their first time together, but halfway in he lost it and brutally thrusted his hips forward, barely registering the painful moan which escaped Arthur's lips. He felt slightly bad, but he knew the pain would disappear once Merlin moved again. There was still no control as he pulled out, Arthur’s legs spread, his cheeks clenching so nicely around Merlin’s pulsing cock, and his face looking absolutely divine. “I love you,” Merlin whispered as he leaned forward while his hips moved in that familiar rhythm, claiming Arthur’s tight ass as his. Moans, hisses and gasps made their way out of Arthur’s delicate lips, and they drove Merlin crazy.

Merlin lost count of how many times he pulled out of Arthur, or how many times Arthur looked at him, his gaze filled with desire. He lost count of how many times, but knew exactly how many times he almost came. Wanting their moment to last longer he stopped long enough so he could gain some control. He successfully stopped himself four times, the fifth being unsuccessful as Arthur clenched his cheeks even harder as he released a deep moan.

Merlin’s body trembled as the most amazing orgasm of his life hit him. His mind went blank for a second as all he could concentrate on was the intensity of the orgasm. When he was done and his legs felt like they were made of jelly, Merlin lay down next to Arthur to catch his breath. Having calmed enough to register things which happened around him, Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Arthur, who he noticed had a stern look on his face as he watched the wall on the other side of the room. His eyes were damp, but he wasn’t crying.

“Why are you sad?” Merlin asked, not understanding how Arthur couldn’t be as ecstatic as Merlin.

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Arthur snarled, never looking away from the wall. Merlin decided then not to push Arthur, hoping he would open up later.

“Are you hungry?

“So I can sleep while you take advantage of my body?”

“No, I do have food which isn’t drugged.”

“No thank you, I’m not hungry.”

Merlin wanted to argue, but decided not to do so as Arthur would eat when he was hungry. Exhausted from the orgasm Merlin closed his eyes as he shifted closer to Arthur. He was almost completely gone when he remembered the ankle cuffs, and while he could leave Arthur like that, Merlin decided that Arthur didn’t deserve to have his legs free. Once Arthur was cuffed again Merlin threw the blankets across their naked bodies and cuddled up against Arthur again, ready to sleep.

He didn’t know how long he’d slept, but when he was awoken he was still feeling pretty tired. It took him a moment before he registered that Arthur was talking to him.

“What?”

“I need to pee.” Merlin was so tired he wanted to tell Arthur he needed to hold it, but decided against it as Arthur’s comfort was his responsibility. While yawning Merlin got up from bed and went to find the urinal. When he returned he was more awake and able to pay more attention to Arthur.

“What will I do if I need to shit?” Arthur asked suddenly.

“Do you need to go now?”

“No.”

“Then we’ll take care of it when you have to. I need to head back to town, but I’ll be back later tonight.”

Arthur said nothing as he released himself in the urinal, less shy than the first time. Once he was clean again Merlin dressed himself and left, looking forward to when he could return.


	6. Chapter 6

During the hours he’d been gone the news had exploded. Arthur’s father and half sister spoke to the news to whoever kidnapped Arthur, they were heartbroken and wanted Arthur back. There were people out searching, asking questions, trying to figure out what happened the night of the tournament. There were even some accusations of who did it, and some theories of what _really_ happened, because Arthur being kidnaped wasn’t good enough.

Merlin went home to change his clothes, then packed some sweet snacks Arthur he believed Arthur liked, according to the pictures he saw of Arthur eating them. He looked for any messages left for him by his mother, there were none, but Gaius had left one on the phone.

_’Merlin, would you might coming over when you have time, I have something important to ask you.’_

His message was strange, but Merlin decided to obey his boss, who was more of a family member. Making sure he hadn’t forgotten anything he went out to his car and drove off.

“Merlin,” Gaius said in a cheerful tone as Merlin entered the empty bar. Merlin jumped up on one of the stools by the bar and watched Gaius as he wrote down numbers in his book, waiting.

“Yes, what is so important that I had to come?”

Gaius smiles slightly as he finished the last numbers in the book. “This town has acted so strange since Mr Pendragon disappeared,” Gaius said suddenly as he closed his book. “The strangest thing is that nobody saw anything. One moment he was here, the next he was gone, disappeared into thin air. Some say he might have been taken as he returned to the hotel, but nobody can be certain he left the bar.”

Merlin was no fool and knew what Gaius was really saying, as he often took a longer ways around what he really wanted to say. While Merlin was certain he knew where Gaius was taking the conversation his body still heated up until it was uncomfortable, and his head felt as if his head was filled with cotton; but even though he felt like he needed to throw up, Merlin remained calm as Gaius tried to trick Merlin into confessing something. No matter how much Gaius loved him like a son, he didn’t understand Merlin when it came to the way he loved, and he certainly didn’t understand how destiny was involved, bringing Arthur to him, so Merlin knew he couldn’t tell Gaius about Arthur.

“I forgot about one detain when the cops came to ask me questions, I forgot about the break you took. I know Pendragon was here before you took your break, but as I was occupied preparing orders I didn’t pay attention to him, and I can’t say for sure that anyone else left with him.”

Knowing everything was ruined Merlin knew he had to move onto plan B, which was more drastic, and expensive, but which was necessary as he and Arthur wanted to be alone, where they were unbothered by people’s judgement.

“Merlin, do you have anything to do with his disappearance?”

“No,” Merlin replied calmly, not bothered by the fact that he was lying to someone he cared deeply about. Gaius was silent the next few seconds as he studied Merlin’s face, eventually he smiled and nodded, as if he agreed with Merlin’s answer. Gaius might act as if he accepted the answer, but Merlin knew it was just a matter of time before Gaius would inform the police of the new detail, if he hadn’t already.

Slightly nervous the cops were already waiting Merlin looked at the windows, breathing slowly as he didn’t see anyone rushing towards the door. At least Merlin was happy he had never told Gaius about the cabin his father left him, but if the police went looking for him and talked with his mother then they would know where to look.

“If that was all then I better leave, mom wanted me to pick up some groceries for dinner.”

“Yes. I’m sorry Merlin, I didn’t want to accuse you, but a man is missing and you have a history of unusual interests.”

“I’m not offended, I was sick before, but luckily the psychiatrist helped me see that what I did was wrong.” What Merlin did wrong was to imagine people he loved, who loved him in return, would understand the depth of his love, and would stand by his side as he was loved in return.

Merlin smiled as he waved goodbye, trying to calculate how long it would take before the police would find his mother and discover the cabin.

As soon as he was outside the city he drove as fast as he could towards the forest, glad he made a second plan in case things should go wrong after he and Arthur were together. He wished he didn’t need to use the backup plan, but Gaius was giving him no choice.

Parking right outside the cabin door he hurried inside, slightly worried the police had already come for Arthur.

Arthur was still cuffed to the bed, his expression a mixture of exhaustion and anger. Merlin stopped in his tracks to look at Arthur for a moment, admiring his exposed chest, the curve of his neck, the few hairs which decorated the flawless chest. He knew that if he removed the cover then he would see all of Arthur’s glory, but there was no time, not if he wanted to get as far away from the police as possible. Pulling out the remaining of the soup he filled a cup and moved next to Arthur.

“You need to drink this.”

 

“Why, so you can rape me while I sleep?””

“I didn’t rape you last time, I was simply washing your body.”

“Do I need another bath now?”

“No, this is something completely different.”

“I don’t want to.” Merlin was not interested in Arthur’s playful mood right then.

“You better drink this, and if you continue to give me any trouble then the last thing on your mind before you sleep, because I will get this down your throat, will be wondering if you’ll wake up, or if I might kill you in your sleep.” Arthur didn’t seem to like the threat, but he didn’t protest as Merlin offered him the cup a second time.

Merlin wished he knew how long it would be before his mother might tell them of the cabin, because he really wanted to fuck him as he looked really delicious. Merlin loved looking at Arthur, and wished society would be more accepting of their relationship so they didn’t have to run.

“Are you planning to kill me?” Arthur asked, his voice shaking slightly. Merlin didn’t have time to comfort him, but he couldn’t let Arthur fall asleep worrying, not when he was good and drank the soup.

Leaning down and placing a kiss on Arthur’s cheek, Merlin comforted him by telling the truth. “No, I’m not going to kill you.” Merlin smiled, then leaned forward and softly kissed Arthur’s lips. Arthur didn’t respond, not that Merlin expected much as the drugs were taking a hold of Arthur, but at least he didn’t pull away.

Merlin knew he needed to start packing, but he couldn’t leave Arthur as his eyes slowly closed. When he was certain Arthur would not wake Merlin moved out of bed and packed everything quickly, before unlocking the cuffs and dressing Arthur, even though he hated seeing his beautiful body covered up.

It wasn’t easy doing everything by himself, but Merlin managed to clean up the cabin, remove any signs of Arthur, and then pack the car for their road trip. As the cuffs wouldn't’ work in the car Merlin used ordinary handcuffs, as well as ankle cuffs so Arthur wouldn’t think of doing something foolish like jumping out of the car while it was on the road.

Having completed his to do list he drove away from the cabin which he wished they could stay in. He continued to drive until his cellphone showed a signal again, then stopped the car dialed a number which he’d memories. He might have been calm as Gaius informed him that he knew what happened to Arthur, but it wasn’t before Arthur was back in his car that he realised just how real the threat was, and what he would be leaving behind as he ran away with his lover.

“Hello.” A dark voice answered after the third ring.

“Hi, it’s Merlin.” It was all he needed to say for the other man to know what what to do.

“You know where to meet me.”

“I’ll see you there in four hours.”

Their conversation was short and to the point, as both knew exactly what to do if Merlin ever called.

Merlin closed his eyes for a brief moment. He wished everything could be easy, he wished he could stay in that cabin the rest of his life with Arthur, but ordinary people didn’t like someone as special as Merlin being happy, so he had to run.

The thought of never seeing his mother again wasn’t as heartbreaking as the thought of never seeing Arthur, so he knew he was making the right decision as he turned the key and drove of toward the private airstrip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE:: This is the last chapter I wrote as a fic for sallyna_smile for her art ([link to art](http://i.imgur.com/BodVcHW.png)) over at livejournal. It's a pinch hit for the merlin reverse bang.
> 
> I could not end it, which is good news for those who like it, but also bad news, as I suck at finishing things in one go. However, I have plotted 5 more chapters so there will be more, you just need to be patient.


End file.
